<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Gift Fic] The Best Laid Plans of Sides &amp; Dark Sides by Analogicisms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370265">[Gift Fic] The Best Laid Plans of Sides &amp; Dark Sides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analogicisms/pseuds/Analogicisms'>Analogicisms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Cute, Gift Fic, M/M, Magic, magic mistletoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analogicisms/pseuds/Analogicisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil and Janus were meant to be together. Everyone could tell. It was just obvious. Obvious to all except, the two of them. But the rest of the sides plan to fix that, one plan at a time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Gift Fic] The Best Laid Plans of Sides &amp; Dark Sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aceoffandoms+on+tumblr">aceoffandoms on tumblr</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was the first to try. He had thought of every possible way this could work. Finally, he had come to the conclusion that the best course of action was to try to write a letter to each that mimicked the speech patterns of the two. He had done his best but, apparently, he had not done his job because Virgil and Janus had congratulated one another on a great prank and laughed about having done it at the same time. </p>
<p>The point had been for the two to think the other had sent the letter and while that had worked, the outcome had not matched his proposed hypothesis and since they were supposed to believe the other wrote it, he could not correct their misunderstanding. </p>
<p>With a put upon sigh, Logan went to inform the others. </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Patton had been the second to try. He had conjured a stuffed spider dressed like Janus for the emo side. He had then conjured a snake dressed in a purple plaid hoodie with smudges under the bead eyes for the lying side. Each had a gift bow of their associated color wrapped around them. He then discreetly delivered them to each side’s room. He started with the spider because though he created it, it was still rather scary! He wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible. </p>
<p>With the plushies delivered, he waited with excited breath for the results. Once again, the two had snorted and made sly comments about the “gag gifts” before grinning and smirking and parting ways. </p>
<p>Patton, sad that love had failed him once again, dropped to inform the others. </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Remus had planned to help, seemed eager to actually. However, after hearing all the ideas that his brother had, Roman quickly put a stop to it. Remus merely shrugged and cackled. For all his gung ho of wanting to contribute, he seemed just as happy to be benched. So instead of proposing any more lewd or disturbing ideas, he simply grinned and settled back to hear Roman’s plans. </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Naturally, Roman had the most obvious and romantic ideas. In Logan’s mind they were outrageous and over the top. But for Roman, they were just perfect. </p>
<p>His first idea was to send a bouquet of red roses to Virgil. If anyone was near his level of showmanship, it was Janus. He had Logan dictate the card and had Patton add in hints of his own version of love before reaching out to Remus for just a touch of desperation and a pinch of lasciviousness. He then made edits and flourishes here and there. </p>
<p>At first, Roman thought it had worked. The four of them had watched from afar as Virgil found the bouquet and had blushed but said nothing, instead dropping out with the roses. Later on, and rather loudly, Virgil had snarked at the other in regards to the roses and assured the lying side that his pet spider was quite fond of them as a snack. Janus, in response, claimed that they had been for the spider in the first place. </p>
<p>For a moment, Roman thought he had seen some confusion and concern in the snake-like side’s expression. However, whatever he had spotted vanished just as quickly as he had seen it, to be replaced by open amusement. It happened so quickly, the creative aspect wasn’t sure if he had really seen it at all. In the end, he decided it didn’t matter. Not in the wake of his plan going down in flames’.</p>
<p>But Roman, as the Romantic side, was not done yet.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, ideas two, three, and four ended up just as Logan and Patton’s ideas had. The constant failure made Roman loathed to try again, for fear of it happening once again. Stopping would have been the sensible thing to do but at this point, he was determined to make it work. Also, he was quite invested. Janus and Virgil were clearly meant for each other, they all knew it. It was why they decided to play matchmaker to begin with. So he couldn't give up! He had to go back to the drawing board!</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Idea five had seemed to work at first. Roman targeted Janus as the gift receiver the next time around but just as Janus seemed to go in for the kiss, something stopped him. Instead he gave the other a punch to the shoulder and a snarky little comment instead. Roman never felt frustration as great as he did as he watched the embodiment of deception walk away after that exchange.</p>
<p>Groaning, Roman decided that was the end of his and the other’s playing matchmaker. Besides, Christmas was now just a week away and there was still so much to prepare for the sides’ holiday party. </p>
<p>That was the much more important focus now. </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------</p>
<p>He had meant to give up. Truly, that had been the plan, but he was stubborn. Almost to a fault. As the epitome of Romance among the aspects, how could he stop when two people were so obviously destined to be together? Surely there was something he could do.</p>
<p>So Roman had decided that he would give it one last try. The ‘ol college try, as Patton had called it. He had quickly gone deep into the imagination to find the plant that would help him out. Deep in the imagination, thick in the forest, there was a plant that was very similar to the real Christmas Mistletoe. In fact, it basically was the real Christmas Mistletoe. </p>
<p>The only difference?</p>
<p>This Mistletoe had magical properties. The properties were that they “caught” an unsuspecting person and followed them until a potential romantic partner came into their vicinity. It would then pull that potential partner to the “host” and, if their chemistry was strong enough, would sort of urge romantic feelings to surface and usually resulted in those two people kissing under the magic Mistletoe. </p>
<p>It proved itself to work well when it fixated on Logan and Roman quickly found himself pulled toward the intelligent side and professed that he found the Pointdexter to be quite cute for all that he was an insufferable know-it-all. Logan had then confessed to being quite taken by Roman for all that Roman was a flighty, silly, outrageous drama king. The two then kissed and Roman forgot for a few moments what he had been testing in the first place. </p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>The second time Roman attempted to catch the slippery sides in his Mistletoe trap, he had the added bonus of having his new boyfriend there to assist. Of course, the two argued about the way in which to make it work but it was with love and affection. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, it caught Remus instead who cackled, exclaiming that Roman would now have to go into the imagination to find another, if one existed, because no one would ever be drawn to one such as him. </p>
<p>Remus’ foot was soon shoved into his mouth, though not literally--not that anyone would question if it had been literal--because Patton turned the corner and smiled brightly at the naughty and intrusive side, praising him and building him up before Remus cackled again, tugged him in hard by the loops on his dad jeans, and quickly dropped them out to one of their rooms. Not that it mattered as their lovemaking could be heard all over the mind palace. </p>
<p>----------------------------</p>
<p>Roman had decided to give up. That was, until he caught sight of Virgil standing under the mistletoe at the sides’ Christmas party. He had a moment of confusion, certain he had released the mistletoe back into the imagination after the second failed experiment. But maybe he had forgotten to or it had come back of its own accord, maybe sensing that two other sides needed to be matched. </p>
<p>Whatever the reason, it was here. And Virgil was under it. Roman glanced around and started to wiggle in excitement as he tugged on his boyfriend’s sleeve and nodded in the direction of Virgil and at the snake-like side who was heading toward him. </p>
<p>“Well, perhaps the theory was not unlikely after all,” Logan surmised. He waved at Patton, who was decorating his own boyfriend with tinsel and Christmas bows, trying to catch the Moral side’s attention. Once it was caught, Patton and Remus joined them. </p>
<p>Silent, they watched as Janus walked toward Virgil as if in a trance. They watched as Virgil turned to look at the aspect of self-preservation. At first, a snarky sort of smile spread over his lips. Once his eyes fell on Janus, however, a softer, more open gaze fell onto his face. </p>
<p>“Janus…” </p>
<p>“Virgil…” </p>
<p>The four other sides watched, breath bated as they waited for the match to finally be made. The two spoke in lowered tones, their playful banter steadily becoming more flirtatious and engaging. Finally, the two moved into each other’s space, Janus reaching up to press a hand to Virgil’s cheek and the Emo side leaning into the touch. </p>
<p>“I… I can’t believe…”</p>
<p>“I… I know, Virgil... “</p>
<p>Roman was wriggling with unbridled romantic excitement as he clung to Logan while Patton was squealing as quietly under his breath as it was possible to do. Roman didn’t notice what Logan and Remus were doing as they were quiet in their reactions. </p>
<p>If he had looked, he would have seen a sudden look of understanding pass over Logan’s features as a knowing smirk slipped over his twin’s lips. He was not looking, however, and so he watched as the two went in for a kiss--Janus even gripping Virgil by the waist, dipping him as their faces grew closer only for the two to stop just before their lips met. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe…” Virgil started.</p>
<p>“That these idiots…” Janus continued.</p>
<p>“Think that they are the ones…”</p>
<p>“Who got us together.”</p>
<p>Roman blinked as the words caught up in his brain suddenly growing red with exasperation. </p>
<p>Virgil and Janus both turned their heads to smirk at the four of them.</p>
<p>“YOU TWO… YOU… YOU!!!”</p>
<p>Janus snorted as he lifted Virgil up, kissing his nose before holding him close by the waist. </p>
<p>“Yessss. Us two.” </p>
<p>“What just happened?” Roman asked his boyfriend. He knew of course, to an extent. He was the center of Thomas' Romance. He just didn't understand how all of that had come to be. And right under his nose!!!</p>
<p>Logan, readjusting his glasses, shrugged.</p>
<p>“It seems that we’ve been… what is the word… oh, right… played.”</p>
<p>Patton giggled. </p>
<p>“Oh, this is quite the twist, kiddo,” Patton enthused, laughing as he looked at Roman. </p>
<p>“So what… you just let us all believe that you hated each other when you’ve been dating the whole time?”</p>
<p>Virgil shook his head. “Not all of you…”</p>
<p>Janus snickered. “Remus knew from the start. He is our closest companion, after all. But yes, the rest of you we played like a fiddle.”</p>
<p>Virgil shook his head. “Logan figured it out right there at the end, though, didn’t ya, nerd.”</p>
<p>Logan cleared his throat, ignoring the heat rising up his neck at being called out, but nodded. </p>
<p>“I did. It was too late to say anything about it. I did not, however, surmise that Remus was involved, so well… ah… played.”</p>
<p>Roman was still fuming but the others were able to get his attention focused on the festivities. He was shocked however that he had not realized that the Mistletoe at the party was of the non-magic kind. Magic and fantastical stuff was supposed to be his area of expertise after all. </p>
<p>He supposed, however, that it served him right trying to involve himself in someone else’s love life. </p>
<p>“Well, my dear, it was not a complete failure,” Logan reminded him. Roman tilted his head in confusion. Patton giggled. </p>
<p>“What Lolo means is that even though it didn’t work on Virgil and Janus… since they already had fallen for each other… it is because of this whole thing that you and I found our other halves in Logan and Remus.”</p>
<p>Roman, smiling, supposed they were right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>